


The Christmas Cheer

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, chika being sentimental, i suck at descriptions, just in time, lol its 11:26pm, some slight melancholy, you being upfront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Chika stares out the window, having nothing to do but watch snowflakes fall.But tonight, she realizes something about snowflakes, and something about You as well.And maybe, You realized something about Chika too.





	The Christmas Cheer

_“My day is best when I’m with you.”_

 

Chika glanced outside, watching the snow fall. It was beautiful, she mused. It was very nice but at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel a hint of melancholy as she watched. Watching the snow is like seeing a person reach their dreams, in the snowflake’s case, to become beautiful. But as they are living their dream, they end up falling still, joining with the other people who have once achieved their dreams but still fell afterwards.

It was beautiful, yet sad. Chika doesn’t know if what she thought made sense but she understood it, and that was all that mattered.

 

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around and saw Yō standing by her bedroom door. “Yō…..chan?”

“G’morning Chika-chan!” She saluted her best friend, a smile plastered on her face. “You up to anything?”

“Nothing much…” Chika returned to staring out of the window, watching the snow fall. “How about you?”

“Ehh…….this is about you for the moment.” Yō winked, giggling softly.

 

The girl turned around for a second and Chika could see her eyes brighten up. Turning back, she said, “Hey hey Chika-chan, I have something to show you.”

“What is it—Woah!” Chika asked before she was pulled up by Yō. “Yō-chan! What the—“

The athleticism of Chika couldn’t match Yō’s—there’s a huge gap—so when Yō was just slightly panting, Chika was outright exhausted. Where on earth is this girl taking her?

 

Chika thanked the gods above when Yō noticed that her best friend was near to dying so she set it to a walking pace. “Ehe~ Sorry Chika-chan, didn’t notice you were dying back there.”

“Yō….chan! You should…..phew….tell me when…you’re going to…..run that fast!”

“Maybe I should…” Yō seemed to be deep in thought before she smirked at Chika. “Maybe not.”

Chika braced herself for another run but all she heard was a giggle from Yō. “What are you laughing at?”

“You’re adorable when you’re like that.” Yō smiled and Chika could feel her heart skip a few beats. “Not that you’re never adorable… You…always are!”

Yō blushed, her embarrassing words coming back to her. Chika seem to be embarrassed as well, since she couldn’t look at Yō in the eye. “What was that….Yō-chan….”

 

Chika smiled and started to laugh, her friend just embarrassed herself and she was able to witness it! She was very proud at the same time sympathized with her. “It’s okay Yō-chan, this will stay between us two only.”

This only served to embarrass Yō more. The tables have turned, but she’ll turn it again.

In a swift action, she kissed Chika on the lips, causing the girl to be quiet and look at her friend in surprise. “Y-Y-Y-Yō-chan…….”

“Hehe~ The tables have turned, haven’t they Chika-chan?” She smiled. “I wanted to say this to you for a while but….I love you. I love you very much Chika-chan, from the very bottom of my heart. That’s why I dragged you out here. It’s night time, _and_ it’s snowing. It’s sooo romantic isn’t it?”

 

Chika watched her best friend talk about how wonderful everything is, she couldn’t really listen to what she was saying because she was still surprised that Yō kissed her. But she _did_ hear Yō confess her love and that only made Chika’s heart do numerous jumps.

The girl she loves for so long loves her back?

It’s the best Christmas gift she could ever have.

——

While walking home, Chika turned to Yō and held her hand. “Hey Yō-chan…”

Yō stopped walking and turned to Chika. “Yeah Chika-chan?”

Like Yō earlier, she swiftly met her best friend’s lips with her own. “I love you too.”

 

And under the bright night sky with snow falling softly, both smiled, happy how the events turned out. The houses on the street decorated with numerous Christmas designs, only making their situation much more romantic.

Yō and Chika looked at each other, lips meeting again for another kiss.

It was truly a merry, merry Christmas for those two.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. i think this story is a bit too overloaded with dialogue, i rushed this because i was running out of time and my relatives, family, and me were having an outing for christmas so i had to make it before we left
> 
> i was supposed to upload this way earlier around 6pm but the wifi reception where i was at during that time wasnt that great for some reason
> 
> merry christmas everyone!


End file.
